Super mario kart 666
Super mario kart 666 ' ' I has always been a fan of Mario kart. I played all the games and I beat them all with every gold trophy and played every game in the series and recently I have buyed the newest game in the series, the eighth one. It was from the local game stop. I didn’t have much money as my job relay sucked. I worked in a orange factory… But for some reason there was a preowend copy witch I could afford. But was suspicious because it was the day it was released and noone could of owned it yet. I asked the man at the till guy for me to buy it and he said “keep it. Have it for free. Please get it away from me.” I got a bit sceptical but I like free games so I went out and to my aparpment to play the game on my Wii u… I also got me self some a bowl of bran flakes… I got out the disk out of the package and the disk had MarIO Kart 8 drawn on with red ink, And I put in the game in my Wii u and turned it on. The game started on with the tittle screen with Mario appeared and saying “Mario kart eeeiiiiiigggghhhhtttt!” his voice was I found it somewhat annoying but I didn’t mind and I played. On and selected single player and 50cc and I selected Luigi cause he my favourite character and chose the first grand prix. What happened made me creepy. It said “NITRO HTAED CUP” it was scary because htead was death backwarts. And when the race started …the race track was inside mario’s intestines! and it was red and pink and it is almost made me feel sick. It was horrible and how could Nintendo do smoothing like this. It was sick and demented and the music was a distorted backwards version of the giygas theme was playing. But I like Mario kart so I started racing the other players. When I was racing I hit an item box and I got a Parana plant… And it eated all of the other players as I over took them! When they were eaten you could hear the Parana plant crunch and chew them and it started to drool hyper realistic blood and there were screams of a lot of pain and I heard voices saying “YOU MONSTER” and “WHY! WHY!”. I won the race but only because my plant has eaten every one. I felt guilty for a moment. “did I kill the other players. Am I an murderer?” a text box appeared and said you have unlocked a new character, in blood red writing that was probably written in blood. I felt sick to the stomach and as cheeped out too but I had to keep playing, I had no choice. I needed to get behind this… this mystery? Of epic proportions… When I got to the character select menu I unlocked a new character. It made me spit out my bran flakes… it was… BLOOD MARIO! He was red and covered in hyper realistic blood and his eyes were black with red pupils and bleeding hyper realistic blood! I had to got to the bathroom to puke because it made me so sick. What were Nintendo thinking! Making an character this hyper realistically gory. It was like having torture scenes in Kirby. But then out of curiosity I selected him and started the next grand prix. The next map… was in… A GRAVE YARD THAT WAS FULL OF HORABLY MUTALTED CORPSED WITH HYPER REALYSTIC DEATH AND BLOOD! The sky was pitch black with red stars and a bleeding moon with bowers face on it. This was really strange. Before the starter started the other players were looking at me… with a scared expression. When the race started I was racing the others. I got a bomb power up and through it. It exploded and the others that got caught in teh blast wave got blown to bloody red bits and there organs splattered all over my character and he goot hyper realistic blood and body bits all over him. All the bombs victims were screaming with realistic noise and it sounded like true suffering. The only suriver was the lakitu who only had half his body and his end trails were Cumming out. He was hopelessly trying to crawl to the finninsh line but then he got ran over and his blood was spraing every were hyper realysticly. Than all of a suddenly... the other racers got to scared and drove away. Blood Mario was laughing evilly “mwah hahahahah. Itsa me… SATERN”. I jumped out of my sofa and fell out of my window. Luckily I landed on another man who broke my fall. I went back into my house. I phoned Nintendo to find out about this absolute atrocity. Why would they release a game that’s haunted by the devil? I phoned Nintendo and said “why have you sold me the devils copy of Mario kart”. There was an awkward silence… and the man at the receiver said. “we will be with you shorty” an he maniacly laughed. I got abit suspicions. When I put the phone down… SHIGERU MYAMOTO WAS STANDING BEHIND ME WITH A KNIFE AND HE WAS WEARING A DEVIL COSTUME! He stabed me in the back and I died painfully. The last thing I heard him say was “no one will ever know of my love for the devil” Category:Mario Category:Demins and Debbils Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Im died Category:Crappy ms paint drawings Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:Shok ending Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:English Class Failure Category:Random Capitalization Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki